


His Treasured Past

by ToxicAngel13



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Character Hurt, Depressed!Jack, F/M, JackIsXander!!!!!, M/M, Parental!Giles, Protective!Rose, Slash, TimeAgent!Spike, TimeAgent!Xander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicAngel13/pseuds/ToxicAngel13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past is just that, the past. A time agent knows that more than anyone else because once a mission is over going back is not an option. Jack's has lived through a lot, and sometimes the past doesn't want to stay where it belongs. Not when you've got a psycho for a lover, and he thinks you need help. Faced with John's version of help he finds hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an archiver, plain and simple. It's been edited and i'm posting it- so enjoy!

                Captain Jack Harkness sighed as he looked at the ‘insane’ Captain John Hart. He’d always had his problems, but this little adventure was topping it. He leaned back in his bed and shook his head. He should have expected that John would find his way into his rooms. The other man had a way of making him relax though, even if he was killing him, or trying to kill his team. There was no way in hell his team would like this if they knew, not after the day that they had experienced. He didn’t care what they thought right now though, he was going to be selfish for once and enjoy John for as long as he deemed to stick around.

                “Come on Alexander, stop being such a stick in the mud.” John taunted, using a name that he had wanted to just forget. As a time agent he’d done a lot of things, had been a lot of people, but he hadn’t wanted to leave when Xander Harris was no longer needed- but then again he didn’t have a choice when he was a Time Agent. Jack looked away from the now darker haired man. Even having John here wasn’t the same as being Xander- even with the attitude that his female friend had towards him. He’d had fun as Xander, had enjoyed life.

                “That life was a cover too and you know it Spike. Or have you gotten so old you’ve forgotten that too?” He returned, his voice dry. John grinned widely at the comeback, or maybe it was just being called that name again. Jack snorted, john had out did himself indulging in his addictions as Spike, there was no avoiding that.

                “Good to see you haven’t forgotten me love. I have to say you look just as yummy as you did all those years ago” Jack chuckled mirthlessly, his accent exactly the way Jack remembered it. He had to admit that having John around was bringing back memories. And he didn’t know if he liked that. Xander was dead and gone.

                “Of course I hadn’t. A fresh pair of Time Agents on their first mission ever, dropped in the 1990’s. Me playing a doofus and changing what I could from the inside of the infamous slayer’s group and you? You had to infect yourself with the Vampirism virus, or get infected by Angelus over a hundred years before the events so you could be established in the timeline. I suppose I’m the elder one now out of the two of us though.” He replied with an easy grin that showed nothing of what he was feeling about that statement. John poked him hard.

                “None of that now Harris. It’s your luck striking again. Your luck’s always been abit of a crapshoot in the long run anyways. ‘M half tempted to contact Red and Slutty and sic em on you, at least then there’d be something interesting to watch. The soaps have never been the same for me you know?. The girls are at Watcher headquarters you know. Right timeline. Other you just ‘died’ not too long ago in fact.” He taunted, his voice going dark as he spoke. Jack sighed again annoyed and half-glared at the man lying in his bed.

                “Harris died when the mission to correct the temporal imbalance finished. Just like Spike. You don’t go and reopen wounds for the people who knew them and you know it. Neither of us are the people that they knew, and parading the fact that we played them is just cruel. Plus it’s too soon anyways. The original Time Agents will still be watching and I’d rather not trigger a paradox by making them aware of the fact that I broke protocol sometime in the future to contact them. The Agency may be gone now, but a change like that could mean trouble.“  He replied dryly. John chuckled and nipped his neck, drawing a light moan from him.

                “Ah but pet it would be a beauty. The persona you took on for Harris was just brill, in comparison to your overcompensating ways. Just to see Red and slutty’s reactions. Ah I’d pay to see it.” He breathed, his breath hot even though he himself still carried the regenerative properties of a vampire. He may have been ‘cured’ once back at Time Agent HQ, but something's couldn’t be removed. Hence the make-up to make him ‘age’. Jack sighed again.

                “No John. They’re just fine without me and I know it. My death hardly affected anything major. Hell even news of your death hit them harder, especially Angel. Well Rupert’s in a rut. Think he saw me as a son actually.” He murmured softly, his voice showing just how important he thought he was. Hell even the Doctor couldn’t be bothered to have him around. Giles and the others just didn’t need him. John snorted suddenly.

                “Those bints always did take you for granted, they were more trouble than they were worth, key to Earth’s demonic defenses or not.“ He muttered angrily, his tongue soothing the spot he’d just bitten intently. Jack moaned again at the feelings coursing through his body. John may be a sex addict, but he was good at what he did.

                “Can’t argue with that one. God John, if you weren't such a crazy bastard I would say I’ve missed you.” He groaned huskily. John chuckled at his statement, running a hand down his side and then playing with his hip bone.

                “You like the rift trick don’t you? Yer team thinks I’m off wrecking havoc wherever they may think someone like me would go, when I’m right here in yer bed, enjoying your hospitality.” He teased playfully. Jack grinned and flipped the other naked man over before kissing him hard, pushing his arousal into the other man’s groin. John’s eyes glittered challengingly from under him, then bucking his hips up

                “Enough chit chat. I think round five is in order now John.”Jack said rakishly, more than ready enough to stop talking about the past in all of its forms, and Harris in general. He was never going to go back to that life anyway. John laughed loudly at his, but it turned into a moan when the other man entered him yet again. He bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning at the slight pain that mixed in with the pleasure. They had been going at this for almost eight hours now, and while he was enjoying himself his body was protesting the excessive amount of sex. He was surprised that Jack hadn’t complained about his cock chaffing to be completely honest.

                “Just like old times eh?” The ex-vampire breathed, losing himself to the pleasure as Jack’s cock brushed against his prostate. The sex addict was more than used to ignoring his bodies protest when it came to this. Jack kissed him to shut him up as the dance started again, his hips snapping forward and driving the man under him insane. There was no need for words with what they were doing, and that was just fine with him.


	2. Use Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Ladies and gents.... I'm bored and can't sleep so you all get another chapter... enjoy!

                Jack sighed as morning woke him and he looked at the sleeping man in his bed. He knew he shouldn’t have let John stay when he found the now darker haired man in his bed, but something's just don't change and he had been glad to have a reminder of better times. Times when he hadn’t felt so empty inside and that he had actually enjoyed life and the thrill of carrying out a mission under the noses of people who thought he couldn’t be anything other than what he portrayed himself as. He had wanted John to stay last night, and part of him wanted him to stay longer. It wouldn’t be smart, and it wouldn’t be right but that’s what he wanted and god did he want it.

                He couldn’t allow himself that luxury though, so he forced himself to move. As he got out of bed he tried not to disturb John, knowing the sooner he woke up the sooner he would be leaving. And then he would be alone again. He managed to get out of the bed, and ignored the aches in his body from the night long activities it had endured. Those aches were good, it meant he was alive. He moved to the shower and turned it on. He was in the shower for about fifteen minutes before he dragged himself out of that too and dried off. Then he started dressing for another day of protecting Earth from aliens and everything else that goes bump in the night.

                John stirred slowly and watched him as he dressed, his blue eyes dark with anger and worry. He knew Jack wasn’t happy and that pissed him off more than anything. Droopy had done his part in the grand scheme of things, he deserved to be happy now. Hell Jack had been having fun even when they were in Sunnydale. The worry was because now that they weren't fighting or fucking Jack’s eyes looked empty, dead even. Those eyes were never supposed to be like that, ever. Jack, throughout everything, had kept his humor about him. It was forced now.

                “Jack luv, these people, yer team. They’re worse than the Scoobies aren't they? And just how is it you become immortal? I’ve seen the results of it myself, but I’m just damned confused about it. I have my near immortality from that first mission when Angelus turned me, but I don’t know how in god’s name that you ended up the way that you did.” he asked, his voice rough and angry. Jack looked at him, his eyes tired as he sighed.

                “They’re humans, humans make mistakes all the time. And how I became immortal? A fluke and now someone I’d cared for thinks me a freak because of it. Are you happy now John? Is that what you wanted to hear, that  I fucked up and let myself trust someone and got bit in the ass as the result? I’m going to watch all the people around me grow old and wither away like flowers that have been cut when I stay the same.” Jack sneered, his voice dark as he shoved his arms through his coat jacket. John snarled slightly, reminiscent of his time as a vampire, and Jack just looked at him unimpressed. There were scarier things in the universe, that much was for sure. Even as the former vampire sat up, his body tense Jack didn’t flinch. If John killed him he’d just wake up.

                “No I’m bloody well not! I thought we put this shit behind us when we left the ranks of the Watchers and Souled Vampires Harkness! But no here you are, blaming yourself for something that was a ‘fluke’ as you call it, and letting whoever called you a freak turn you into the butt monkey again! This isn’t something that I’ll just sit around and watch happen. And you better believe that I will do something about it. I couldn’t kill those bints who were content with your persona and belittling you because it would have screwed history even more than what they had already done to it, but I can do something about this.” He hissed in reply. Jack sighed, looking away. He didn’t want to fight with John, but the other man always assumed that violence would solve everything. It wouldn’t and Jack knew that. Just like he knew that in the end he was alone in this. John may have near immortality from his stint as a vampire, but the other man didn’t sit in one place for long. He liked to explore.

                “Just lay off of it John, this isn’t something that you can kill your way out of. And I’m too tired to fight you on it right now. Are you going to be here when I get back tonight?” He asked softly, his voice losing the fire that it had held when he had spoken before. John looked at his lover and friend in disbelief at his easy dismissal, that right there sealed the fact that he had to do something before Jack gave up and did something stupid. The other man may not be able to die, but there were plenty of things he could do to destroy himself and  he wasn’t going to just sit around and watch that happen. Un fortunately the only other people he knew to go to in this time, that would want to help, even if it was to help Xander and not Jack, were under the watch of the Time Agency still.

                “Course I will. Someone has ta keep an eye on you after all. I’m not going to let ya hurt yerself, and as an immortal there are plenty of things you could do just to that effect.” He promised, his voice uncharacteristically honest as his mind raced through his options. He might not be in a relationship with droopy, but he loved him as much as a man like himself could love another person and the state that the other man in wasn’t acceptable. Jack nodded shortly, a brief flash of gratitude appearing in his eyes before he left the bunker without another word. The door closed with a resounding thunk and John laid back down in bed, still thinking hard.

* * *

 

              John waited a half an hour before getting up and reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a burn cell. Like Jack he’d kept track of Rupert, and all of the other’s, but he only hoped Jack didn’t go ballistic with what he was going to do. He definitely didn’t think that Harkness would appreciate the fact that when he had expressed his opinion on this. The other man’s opinion was a moot point though, not when he needed help.

                He may be a heartless bastard with an addiction to money, alcohol, drugs, sex and murder, but Jack was one of the few people he’d ever felt a millisecond of regret for killing. Luckily Jack hadn’t stayed dead and now he was left to pick up the shattered pieces of his preferred lover. He took a breath of air before dialing a number.

                “Rupert Giles speaking.” A brisk voice answered after three rings, and boy wasn’t that a flashback. Rupert had been a big part of their mission, and he had cared for Jack, Xander, as his own son. He still remembered the slump that Jack had gone into when their mission had ended. He hadn’t wanted to leave, but back then orders were orders and they were good little soldiers. John chuckled suddenly, knowing that this was the right thing to do, no matter what Jack’s reaction was to this. He shook himself out of his thought, better get talking before he changed his mind about going through with this, not that he would be of course.

                “Ello Rups. It’s been a while.” He murmured, his voice coming out rougher than he was intending to. There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line. He was almost worried about the other man, if he had a heart attack because of this then Jack would kill him. The immortal still cared about his ‘father’ figure.

                “Dear lord, Spike is that you? You’re dead.” the Watcher breathed, his voice faint. John rolled his eyes at that. He should have expected Rupert to state the obvious. But he had to admit the days where he was running circles around this man and the girls under his charge. God he had fun in those days and it was all sanctioned by the Time Agency. Now a days he got in a lot more trouble for indulging his preferences to tell the truth.

                “In a way luv. I was never exactly what I seemed, and neither was droopy to tell you the truth. We died when the Agency we worked for determined the Temporal Disturbance we were sent to correct was in fact corrected. And I can’t exactly come and visit either at the moment. There will be agents watching to make sure you lot don’t go off track again and it wouldn’t be copasetic to cross our lines so to speak. Captain John Harks at yer disposal, and before ya ask my persona was much more realistic than Droopy’s so don’t get yer hopes up that I’m any less… murderous.” He replied, his voice loud and sarcastic. He heard Rupert take a seat, the seat creaking rather loudly. He would have to tease him about using the old furniture he preferred sometime after this.

                “Are you saying Xander is alive S-John? I want to clear that up before I even touch this story about the two of you being some sort of agents sent to fix a temporal disturbance.” He asked, his voice firming up. In fact he could hear a bit of the man’s Ripper past coming in to play. John rolled his eyes at the dramatics, Jack should be happy that the first thought on Rupert’s mind was himself. Or he would be too caught up on the fact that John was violating rules and informing the other man of their mission and survival. He could be a stickler for rules at times.

                “Course I am. Although Alexander is Captain Jack Harkness at the moment. Droopy’s a bit... Droopy and Broody at the minute and I’m a sadistic bastard who doesn’t know how to handle him when he’s like this. His luck hit again long time back for us and he got siched as an immortal. Course the man, always has to be a man even when he goes for the ladies too, he’d gotten to caring fer thinks he’s a freak and left apparently and his team is a bunch of idiots. He can’t die Rupes, but I can tell that’s just what he wants. Hell I just killed him yesterday and we end up screwing like bunnies last night and into the morning.” he replied, his voice hard. Rupert inhaled sharply and his chair squeaked again as he sat forward and then John could hear him rubbing his glasses.

                “Dear lord, where are you? I’ll be discrete with my departure, so anyone noticing doesn’t suspect anything odd. I’ll expect a full explanation when I get there. If things are as bad as you are implying then I think I am needed there far more urgently than I need an explanation right now.” He said, his voice taking on more of that Ripper past. John sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Rupert was going into raging parental role, and there was going to be fireworks going off when he came running to Jack’s side. He could already feel the headache that would form out of the lecture that he would be getting from the other man. It was going to be a doozy.

                “Bloody hell mate, Jack's going to kill me for doing this, but were in Cardriff. Here’s the address.” He said, rattling off the entrance to the hub. He heard Rupert writing it down and prayed Jack didn’t really try and kill him. There was still ways that he could be killed, even if he was almost immortal, and Jack knew them all. They had been partner’s after all and the other man had learned them so he could stop them from happening.

                “I’ll be there within the day Spike.. John. Keep an eye on him for me?” Rupert hummed as he finished writing. John snorted, if he showed his face to Jack’s little team of super hero’s then they would be out for blood, and he knew it. He’d put a bee in their bonnets that wouldn’t be calmed down anytime soon. And with this little call it was going to be even more active. He’d noticed that even though the buggers didn’t provide as much emotional support as he though Jack needed they were possessive. And having Rupert barging in would be fun.

                “I always keep an eye of him Rupert. He’ll he here when you get here. Cross my heart and hope to die. Well it’s hard to kill me so not much on that last part. I was planning on sticking around here for a while anyway.” He replied, his voice a little sarcastic. He knew damned well that he didn’t do sticking in one place well, he never had. But Rupert was treading on dangerous ground inferring that he wouldn’t stick around when he knew Jack was in trouble, and even that man should know better than to do that. He was a psycho through and through.

                “Then I suppose I will see you when I come to check in on Jack then now won’t I?” And Rupert had the same note of sarcasm in his voice. He forgot how much attitude the watcher had when it came down to his ‘children’. Not that Harkness could be called a child by a long shot anymore. The dial tone cut him off before he could respond and he glared at his phone. Giles had balls for sure. And that was probably why he liked him so much. The man had a style that much was for certain. He didn’t take crap when it came to his kids.

* * *

 

                Ianto looked up as an elderly gentleman entered the Tourist office, with determined steps. There was a determined look on his face that sent off alarm bells in his head and his hand hovered over the alert button, ready to call Jack up if needed. After the day that they had yesterday he wasn’t going to trust anyone, even one unassuming as this man. The man didn’t seem put off by his scrutiny, which was even worse in his opinion. Most people got nervous if you looked at them too long. This guy was cool as can be though, he looked at him straight on, a hint of a challenge in his eyes as he come forward. He was on a mission for something.

                “May I help you sir?” He asked, trying not to be rude, even though he was unnerved. The elderly man looked at him closely before nodding. A hint of a smile passed over the older man’s face as he stopped.

                “I’d like to see Captain Jack Harkness please.” He said politely, his accent placing him as a native and not American like his Commanding Officer. Ianto’s face didn’t show his surprise as he registered that this was yet another man that knew Jack. One that he didn’t know once again. Hart was bad enough, considering that he had flaunted his previous relationship with Jack the moment he had met them. It would be better if he put this off. Steeling his inner resolved he smiled at the older man, prepared to deny Jack’s existence.

                “I’m sorry, but I don’t know-” He started only to be cut off by the man raising his hand, the friendly look on his face disappearing in seconds. He looked very dangerous now, and that made Ianto nervous.

                “Look, I don’t care about your bloody Secret organization. Just tell Mr. Harkness that Rupert Giles is here to see him and that I’d appreciate if he didn’t try stalling.” The man said, his eyes glinting with anger. Ianto frowned this time and his hand pressed down on the button instinctively. The last one of Jack’s ‘friends’ had almost killed him. Within seconds the lift sounded behind him and Jack appeared with his gun drawn, looking annoyed as hell. Mr. Giles smiled slightly at the sight of the other man, the friendly look coming back into his eyes.

                “Xander. Dear lord it is good to see you my dear boy.” He murmured, his voice soft, almost hesitant. Jack stopped in his tracks as he looked at their visitor and cursed suddenly, shaking his head as he relaxed a little.

                “Damnit. John called you didn’t he? I told him not to, considering everything.” he asked his voice tired as his gun lowered as if he trusted the man in front of them. Ianto looked at him worriedly, this wasn’t the reaction he had expected. From the slump of his shoulders he was resigned to something. It made Ianto nervous for the man he wouldn’t admit that he loved. Jack was a lot of things, but he wasn’t the type just to accept shit. Ianto ignored the insinuation that he’d seen Hart since they had lost him yesterday. There were something’s he had to ignore, because he was the one who wouldn’t commit and make their thing official and lasting.

                “Is everything alright here Jack? This one isn’t going to cause trouble like our ‘friend’ yesterday? Because I think that dying once in a week is more than enough for you” he asked softly, trying not to let how much he was worried seep into his voice and failed miserably. Jack smiled at him crookedly, making his heart beat just a little bit faster and Giles smiled more at that, like the fact that he was worried for Jack made him happy in some way. That made him suspicious, why would the fact that he cared about Jack make this man happy?

                “I assure you that unlike John, who I heard you got the pleasure of meeting yesterday, I have no intent on causing trouble. Rather I am here to check in on a dear friend of mine that I had thought dead before a certain psychopath alerted me of his continued existence. Jack is very dear to me. More dear than I think the stubborn boy knows.” Giles murmured, his voice fond. Ianto looked to Jack confused and a little wary about this situation.

Jack didn’t talk about his past a lot, and Ianto understood that, considering what he knew of it. But he had always assumed that not a lot of good things had happened to the other man, had slept next to him enough times to see him wake up sweating and gasping for air. This new piece to the puzzle seemed to… love him and to have thought he was dead if he was to be believed. And the way he was looking at Jack…

                “Another old lover Jack?” He asked dryly. Jack’s face twisted in amused distaste at his question, making the younger man relax. Dealing with one of Jack’s old lover’s in a week was more than enough for him. Hell dealing with a man like John Hart once in a year was more than enough for him. Giles choked as what he said registered, looking uncomfortable for the first time since he had walked into the Hub, and Ianto couldn’t help but feel smug.

                “He’s not another lover Ianto. I pray John is the last of those for awhile. Giles was a mentor of sorts. Although if you put him in some leather instead of that tweed, he’s hot one hot librarian.” Jack replied, his voice full of that joking tone that had become scarce of late. Giles looked at him in shock, wide eyed and Ianto snickered.

                “So I take it Mr. Giles here knew you Pre-flirt? Because he seems more than a little shocked by your response.” He asked, his voice carefully innocent. It was hard to imagine someone not knowing Jack’s signature personality. Some days he was sure that his lover had been born the flirt that he was. Jack grinned a little more naturally at his question, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Ianto. The younger man shivered, because Jack could get him going with just one look, he’d always been able too. He was going to have to reconsider his resolve on keeping things in the friends with benefits area. He… cared for Jack a lot, and they could make this work.

                “No. I was always this gifted Ianto, you know this. I just hid it in the time G-man knew me. I can control myself, whatever you or the other’s may think.” he replied cockily. Giles noticed that his eyes didn’t fully light up with the playful banter though. There was still pain and emptiness and he could tell why Spike was disturbed in that moment. Jack needed help badly, and he wasn’t even sure he could provide what the younger looking man needed though. Jack was spinning out of control, lost in his own grief and pain and the fact that he couldn’t die.

                “I don’t know about that Jack. I do believe you slipped a couple times. Such as the comment about Angel.” He interjected, trying to play along just to see if he could draw more of the teen he had known out of the serious faced young man in front of him. Jack looked at him with a wide grin, his eyes lighting up a little more at the playful taunt, a proud look settling in on his youthful face as he started chuckling a little, Giles smiled to himself, that was a pure Xander cat got the cream look. One that he had missed dearly since the young man had ‘died’.

                “Well that one was mainly to ruffle Queen Buffy because she was pissing me off and I couldn’t exactly go the John route and kill her. Though the Brooding Menace is hot- I didn’t lie about that. If I’d been able to stick around I might have seen if his souled version took any stock in the promises he made while taking a walk on the evil side of life.” He replied playfully before his face turned serious. The flash of life that had lit up his eyes was gone in a second. It reinforced the fact that Jack… Xander was in trouble in Giles’ mind.

                “So why are you here Giles? I’m sure if John called you when I told him not to, then he told you about the surveillance. He may be a crazy psycho, but he’s a smart one when he needs to be. And even he doesn’t want the Agency’s attention on him.” He scolded his voice disapproving as he addressed the older man. There was still respect for the man he was scolding though. Giles raised an eyebrow at him, looking all together unimpressed by Jack’s words. Ianto would have laughed, but he knew full well that he had no idea what was going on here.

                “I left discreetly Jack, I promise that I didn’t compromise you to your fellows. I do believe that this was the right course of action however, seeing what John mentioned first hand. Whatever else John maybe, he’s loyal to the people he’s close with- however twisted that loyalty maybe at times.” He replied, his voice strong with the resolve that he held. Jack frowned at his statement, closing his eyes, before looking at him sharply..

                “And what may that be Giles? What did John say to get you to come running?” He asked, as if he didn’t understand, but Giles could see the beginning of anger in his eyes. It was something though, and some emotion was better than nothing at all. And Xander… Jack could be as angry with him as he wanted, but Giles had never backed down from telling his pseudo son the hard truths in life. And right now he needed a face full of it.

                “I see that you’ve given up on life Jack and I don’t like it. I would have thought better of you; after all you kept the rest of us going through the worst when you were with us before. I cannot stand around twiddling my thumbs while my son is suffering like this so don’t even try to tell me to leave. I believe you once showed me how stubborn you could be, I’m even more so.” He growled harshly. Jack glared then, his eyes as dark as his face as he looked over the older man like he would like to do nothing more than to threw him out of the building. Ianto resisted the urge to flinch as Jack hit his desk, and everything on it rattled.

                “You have no idea how my life has gone Rupert Giles, so don’t you go thinking that you have the right to lecture me. Alexander Harris died, that means your son is dead and your just looking at a stranger that you want to see him in. John may think that he can call you in and you’ll magically fix me, but guess what? It’s not going to happen. Nothing in this world, not even Willow can take the years I’ve lived, what I have gone through away. And I wouldn’t want her to even if she could.” He growled, his voice pained, and angry. Giles just looked at him blandly.

                “Then perhaps you should enlighten me?  Talking about it does help, as you reminded me so often in your youth, and I have no intention of leaving until we’ve worked through this. S-John was correct when he said you’re surrounded by a bunch of idiots if they haven’t tried this. Or at least bloody cowards. I see you’ve worked on your snarling, it’s not quite up to some of the things we ran into back then,  but it’s getting better than it was.” He replied, his voice quiet and reassuring with a touch of amusement hiding in it’s depths. The fact that he wasn’t fazed at all by Jack’s anger was impressive, when Jack got into these moods they tended to steer clear of him.

                “What happens I throw you out even after that impressive little speech?” Jack asked dryly the anger clearing from his voice as he moved and leaned up against a wall. Giles gave him a blank look.

                “You should know that answer Jack. Now that I know that you’re alive I’m not going to just walk away. I’d just return and then perhaps I’d have to bring along Dawn or even Angel considering you seem you have John lurking around here and I know he’d be interested to hear about that.” He replied, his voice tight with emotions as he stared Jack down. Jack sniggered suddenly, shaking his head and moving away from the wall.

                “What G-Man no threats of bringing in Buffy and Willow in to cow the Zeppo back into his role of the joker?” He asked, his eyes taunting, mocking almost. Giles rolled his eyes at the other man’s statement.

                “As much as I might love those girls they are petty and unseeing Jack. Dawn however thinks of you as her older brother and would be more than happy to join me on my quest to help you through this, no questions asked. Adding in the fact that we recently discovered the fact that she shares you inability to die and the idea is becoming more and more appealing. As for Angel, well you already mentioned that the version of him that had no soul was fond of you, and considering just who called me his interest would be two fold.” As he spoke Ianto noticed a dark blonde, almost brown haired head duck behind the pillar outside of the office. They were doing a bad job at trying to sneak into the Hub. And considering Giles’ statement just now, well he was pretty sure that the older man didn’t hide his departure as well as he thought he had. That being said if these two were leading danger to Jack he would have to handle them himself. He wasn’t going to let Jack be hurt, not while he could help it.

                “If this Dawn has dark blonde hair, then I think she followed you Mr. Giles. Perhaps you weren't as discrete as you thought?”  he broke in, his voice tight. Both men looked to the door, eyes wide.

                “Shit.” Jack muttered as a thin, but tall dark blonde girl opened the door, abandoning her attempt to be sneaky as their eyes fell on her. She grinned at Jack, although it was all teeth and angry. She was pissed, probably because she had thought that the man in front of her was dead, just like Giles.

                “Hey Xan. Miss me?” She asked sweetly, and before anyone could move she had slapped Jack, the sound of her hand slapping his flesh ringing through the room even as red bloomed across the immortal American’s face where she had hit. Jack looked stunned by her actions, as his hand went up to his face. Giles looked just as shocked, and even angry at the girl, but she wasn’t done speaking yet. As the older man made to move towards her she held up her hand for him to shut up, staring Jack in the eyes as she looked him over.

“That’s for letting me think you were dead! I don’t care what was going on but family doesn’t let family go through thinking they are dead when they’re not. I went through Mom dying, through Buffy dying I did not need to go through you or Spike dying. You owe me big time buster.” She growled before grinning again, all sunshine and happiness as she bounced on her heels. Ianto wanted her as far away from Jack as possible. He didn’t trust her, and Jack wasn’t making her back away yet. He needed to do something now.

“Now what’s up? Why are your eyes dead and  an imposter wearing your face is moving though life’s actions?” She sneered sounding like and angry teenage girl who wasn’t getting her way. Ianto aimed his hand gun at the female who had just assaulted his commanding officer and lover. If Jack wasn’t going to make her get away from his person than he would, he wasn’t stupid- he knew that Jack was having problems- who wouldn’t know after John and what that maniac had done. He cocked the gun drawing their attention to him.

                “Step away from Jack Ms. Dawn. And don’t make me say it twice. There Is no way in hell you’re staying near Jack after what you just did.” He ordered, his voice terse and angry. Jack, Giles and Dawn looked at him and Jack growled, his eyes narrowing at the gun. Ianto tried not to let the look he was getting from his lover hurt- he was trying to protect Jack and the other man would just have to deal with it, he’d had enough.

                “Put that damned gun down before you hurt someone Yan! I’m serious, there will be no pointing of guns at little girls.” He ordered, stepping protectively in from of Dawn, making it so if he pulled the trigger he’d hit Jack not her. She stuck her tongue out at the older man from behind Jack’s back, her hands on his waist and peeking childishly at him. For a second he thought he was looking at a ten year old girl hiding behind her father and taunting her brother safe in the knowledge that he would never let anything happen to her. And Jack was pissed.

                “Yeah Yannie put the gun back where it belongs, or Xander’s gonna make you very, very sorry. No one hurts one of his girls!” She chirped, sounding too happy for Ianto’s tastes. Ianto looked at him incredulously.

                “But.. But she hit you Jack! You can’t just expect me to stand down and let her do it again. I’m sorry but I care about you too much to see you get hurt when I can stop it.” He said angrily, his voice strained as he spoke. Jack continued to glare at him and he sighed, putting his handgun away in a resigned motion. His CO turned and looked at the mischievous sprite, a smile tugging on his lips. He actually looked relaxed now and that made no sense at all, he’d just been assaulted and now he was ready to be buddy buddy with the little brat?

                “Let’s go to my Office you two. I have a feeling that we have a hell of a lot to talk about.” He said, his voice amused and light. They nodded, grins lighting their faces up and Ianto watched them get into the lift. He sighed and pulled out his cell. The other’s would kill him for ruining their day off, but this was called for. They knew so little of Jack’s past and the girl had already proven hostile. Jack may be immortal, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t help.  That they couldn’t protect him from himself when he obviously needed it.

                “We have a situation. A couple more people showed up from Jack’s past and they know our visitor from yesterday.” He spoke as Gwen answered. She cursed and he sighed, hoping that he was doing the right thing.

                “I’ll be right there.” She replied, before hanging up. He sighed, in for a penny in for a pound, then dialed the next number. One by one the entire team headed in from wherever they had been spending their time off, intent on helping their friend and commanding officer. When Owen agreed he hung up and sat down.

                “Damn it Jack. Why can’t you just let someone help you for once.” He muttered, not knowing that his lover had done just that by letting the two people he’d taken downstairs in. And they would help more than he ever knew, and he wouldn’t like their help too much- not at first anyways. He was unaware of this all right now, but he’d know soon enough, just like he knew that Jack needed the help in the first place.


	3. Different Beats, Same Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! An Update!!!! *hides*

                His office reminded her slightly of Giles’ apartment because of all the relics just sitting around. It looked lived in, but in the way of personality it was lacking the touch of life that she knew was Xander. There was something wrong with her brother, even if the Xander she had known was a complete lie. It only took Giles asking him to explain what had happened to him after he’d ‘died’ once for everything to come tumbling out of him.

                Dawn frowned as she listened to her now much older brother’s story. So much had happened, and it was slightly unnerving to think that while it had been only such a short time since news of his death had rocked her world, it had been so much longer for him. And he had gone through so much, lost so much.

She could feel the energies that he had described as the rift strumming around her as the story continued. Calling out to her unique nature, calling for her to fix something- what she wasn’t sure of.  She tried to ignore it as Xander... no Jack’s story unfolded but every second found more weight pressing onto her. When it ended her frown deepened. She had to listen to the call that was sounding around her head insistently, she had to fix this before Jack was destroyed by his loss and his immortality. She couldn’t be there forever, but his Rose could be. Rose would bring the Doctor with just by her presence and the Doctor would regret his rudeness.

Jack didn’t deserve his prejudice and Rose would make the Doctor realize the errors of his ways. And he would- the energies assured her that Jack was loved by Rose, and the Time Lord even if he didn’t want to admit it to himself right now. He just needed a kick in the ass, and Rose would do more than that when they got home. The energies swirling around her told her that this Rose, she would make the Oncoming Storm grovel for what he had done. She loved Jack far too much to allow the Time Lord to treat him the way he had.

                “You don’t need a Doctor. I think you need your Rose, and you need her now. Not when she finds her way home.” It was said simply enough, like she was stating the weather and suddenly everyone could see the power resonating off of her. She leaned over and kissed Jack’s cheek gently, a tear falling down her face, before he had time to react to what she’d said and then he was gone in a flash. Giles looked at her in shock, not understanding what was happening. One second his son was talking, and then he was gone and Dawn had done it.

                “Bloody hell, what did you just do?! Where is he?” He almost screamed, his voice distraught. Dawn smiled at him, still too serene for his taste- especially since his son was gone. She sighed as his stance didn’t change.

                “I sent him to his Rose. Don’t worry they’ll find a way back. This is what he needed Giles- we were not going to be enough to help him. He needs her and she needs him. They’ll help each other.” She explained softly, her voice slightly pained as she spoke of the pain her brother of heart was in, the pain the woman who she had sent him too would heal. This little trick had taken a lot out of her, she was on the edge of passing out and just wanted to sleep. The door to Jack’s office opened suddenly, crashing into the wall as a group of people were revealed, the young man who had pointed a gun at her in the middle- his eyes glaring into her. She sighed as they looked around the small room suspiciously, she wasn’t going to be going to get to go to sleep anytime soon if the looks on their face said anything. They were not happy not to see Jack among them, not at all.

                “Where’s Jack? He didn’t come out of this room, and he’s not in here so what the hell happened to him?” Ianto asked his voice hard, protective. Dawn lifted an eyebrow at him as the rift whispered his secrets to her. He loved Jack, but he was too afraid to admit it. He didn’t deserve Jack in her eyes, but she wasn’t the judge of that.

                “He’s gone on a small trip, one that will help him far more than what you or your team of hero’s has been able to. It might be a few weeks before he returns with Rose.” She said simply, her voice strong even though she was dead tired. Giles glared at the team as they moved forward, their hands on their weapons- obviously not happy with what she had to say. He stepped in front of her protectively, even though he wasn’t happy about her little…power trip that was too much like the ones that Willow was apt to go on. She didn’t regret sending Jack away, using this new power she had been able to tap into to send him away, but it wasn’t something she’d be  repeating anytime soon with how much it drained her. She shouldn’t have to anyways, Jack was safe. She didn’t fully understand how she’s been able to do it, but she had and everything would be better now.

                “I can assure you that Jack is perfectly fine, we would never hurt him, Dawn’s spirited outburst aside. However I do believe it’s time for Dawn and I to be leaving your company. Your reaction to Dawn’s actions earlier have proven that it isn’t wise to stay around you when you feel that Jack is in danger, or are upset. I wouldn’t want you to try something stupid now would I?.” He said stiffly, anger hidden in his words. A dark haired Caucasian female snorted at his words, her hand tightening on her gun, like she was going to actually use it.

                “You ‘send’ our CO somewhere and yet you expect us to just let you waltz out of here without answering any questions, or explaining yourselves? Fat chance, You two will be staying here until you tell us exactly what you did with Jack, and how we can get him back from where ever ya sent him to.” She hissed, her voice angry and possessive. Dawn sniggered as the rift spoke to her. She didn’t even need it telling her to know that this woman had a case of unrequited love for her brother. She seemed like the type that had flocked to Xander in Sunnydale, Bitchy, unappreciative and whiny. Just what Jack didn’t need. She liked Ianto more than this woman.

                “We could always call for S-John to come and fetch us Giles. I didn’t eavesdrop on your conversation just because of Jack, as soon as I heard he was alive I made sure to follow you.” She replied amused, resisting a yawn. As if on cue the now darker haired menace shimmered into view, looking at his watch. She suspected that he’d been somewhere close by the entire time, but her heart sped up as she drank in the sight of her childhood hero.

                “Gotcha right on time dinna I? Broody gone then? Since I don’t see him glaring me down for calling in the two of ya and all.” He asked amusedly, looking at the young blonde fondly. She squealed and hugged the ex-Time Agent as her tiredness just faded away in light of hearing him speaking to her. She had missed him so much.

                “I sent him where he needed to be John. That Doctor dude sounds harsh.” She replied, with all the enthusiasm of a  teenager. The Torchwood team was shocked by the genuine smile that passed over the killer’s lips.  He’d spent the day before almost killing them, and had succeeded in killing Jack. And apparently he knew these people, who somehow sent Jack away. It didn’t bode well for their friend and commanding officer.

                “I knew you’d help him out nibblet. Not right seeing his eyes so dead. I just had to do something to help him, even if it was calling in you lot. I figured there was a fifty-fifty chance that Rupert there would blurt it out ta the whole group, but if ya could help it was worth it.” He murmured, hugging her back. While everyone was staring at him in confusion about his almost gentle behavior he touched Giles shoulder and disappeared.

                “Shit. Well that’s just fine and dandy. How in the hell are we going to find out where Jack is now?” Owen hissed, looking as if he wanted to throttle something, or rather someone. Ianto, Gwen and Tosh nodded, but of course the eerie sound of the doctor’s ship had to sound at that moment. Not One person in the team was happy to hear that, considering the state Jack had been in when he had returned the last time. The Doctor’s head popped out a moment later and a frown crossed his face as he looked at the group and didn’t spot Jack. The almost worried look that crossed the alien’s face was off, considering the state that Jack had returned to them in.

                “Where’s Jack? I just got an astronomical reading offa the Rift, at this exact spot.” He asked, looking around as if he desperately  hoped that the Captain would pop up. Ianto grimaced, not wanting to tell the alien who had hurt Jack that they had lost him, but knowing that they needed help to find him badly.

                “That would have been another of Jack's old friend’s sending him somewhere. Hearing that the Rift was involved in whatever they did doesn’t bode well though. I believe I heard Ms. Dawn mention that it was to a Rose. Another one, right Psycho, just took them home when we attempted to question them on what they had done.” He admitted quietly. The Doctor’s face went blank at his words, even though his eyes were hard and angry.

                “That’s impossible. There is no way to get to her that doesn’t involve destroying the universe. I would know- if there was she would be with me. Who was it that... sent Jack away? If they used the rift they have an impossible connection to it- one that will bear looking into.” He declared stonily, his voice harsh and full of worry. Ianto raised his eyebrow at the other man, he didn’t believe for a second that he actually cared.

                “With Jack nothing is impossible. I’m sure that he knows all sorts of people you would consider… unnatural. We will be looking into it, but not just because you’ve deemed it important, but because unlike some people we don’t give up on our people. You can help get Jack back, but if you’re not going to be helpful then just stay out of our way.” He replied, his voice tight, before turning to Tosh with a sigh.

                “Tosh, try and trace Jack if there is anything you can work with, Gwen Look up a Rupert Giles, Jack had to have known him from someplace and Hart had to take them somewhere. The sooner we get them back here where they can tell us exactly what they did to Jack the better.” He ordered. They all nodded before leaving Ianto alone with the gaping doctor, not one person questioning his words. Ianto ignored the alien as he looked around Jack’s office, trying to find some clue as to where his lover was, and how to bring him home.

                “I buggered things up with him didna I? Rose was always telling me I was rude and not ginger in this regeneration.” Ianto heard the Doctor murmur, and felt the alien’s eyes burning into his back as he moved around the small office. Ianto clenched his fists at his side. Before Jack’s disappearance with this man there had been hope in the man’s eyes. After that little piece of Jack that drew people to him was almost gone.

                “He thought finding you would change everything, that you would be able to explain things to him sir. Obviously he found out that he was wrong when it came to that hope. You broke him with whatever happened, and this? This is his old friend’s trying to fix him. For whatever reason they think that your Rose will do just that.” He finally bit out, his voice unkind as he turned to glare at the alien who stood stock still. The Doctor sighed.

                “I deserve that hostility. Rassilon only knows that once Rose finds out the mess I’ve made of things I’ll be getting that and more. She loves him too much to put up with me and my big gob. And I should have thought before I said anything… or at least apologized once I realized what an idiot I was being.” He muttered, clenching his fists. Ianto ignored the voice in his head that implied that this Rose wasn’t the only one who loved Jack and if he came back with the woman he’d been ‘sent’ to he’d leave with the alien before him. He glared at the Doctor again, before ignoring him in favor of trying to find what he needed. His feelings aside, Jack needed him now.

* * *

 

 

                Jack groaned as he woke up feeling sore, then froze as he became aware. He didn’t remember going to sleep, so how was he just waking up now? The last thing he remembered was spilling his secrets to Giles and Dawn. And then Dawn saying he needed his Rose, not the Doctor. A familiar giggle sounded  as his fists clenched and he turned his head sharply then froze again. Rose Tyler stood at the door of the bedroom he was in, grinning at him like there was no tomorrow. She was dressed in pair of blue jeans and her familiar, trademark pink shirt.

                “Hello. You’ve been asleep for a week now. Of course you gave my team quite the scare, popping up unconscious in the hub like that. And then I might have traumatized them with my reaction to you just lying there all limp like.” She teased playfully, her eyes sparkling and making his heart jump. A grin spread across his face.

                “Rosie.” He whispered, like a prayer and plea all mixed into one word. He had missed this woman so damned much, mourned her when he thought she was dead and gone, and raged at the unfairness of her fate when he found out she was trapped She crossed the room in quick and confident strides before hugging him.

                “Hello Jack. I missed you so much.” She murmured, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke his name. He held onto her tightly, never wanting to let go- fearing if he did she would dissipear. That she was just an illusion of his broken spirit. He didn’t know how in the world Dawn had gotten him to her, but he would have to get her something special. But he didn’t know what, because nothing could ever equal what she had given him.

                “I missed you too Rosie, Oh God did I miss you. I thought that you were dead, that he’d gotten you killed, and then I found out that you were trapped, and there was nothing I could do to get you back.” He whispered brokenly into her hair, his voice catching as he spoke to her. He had to stop himself from letting everything just spill out now that he was with her, there would be time for serious talk later. Her arms tightened around him with a strength that he hadn’t expected, soothing and protective. It was almost funny because he had been the one protecting her before the space station. Her breath was hot on his neck as she breathed for a moment, not speaking, and he had to push down the rush of arousal that he felt at the damp warm air brushing his skin.

                “Shh now Jack, your here and safe, that’s all that matters. I was so angry with the Doctor when I finally got my memories back and realized you were alive and we had left you, but I couldn’t do anything about it while I was stranded here. The Doctor is going to get an earful outta this stunt, I promise you.” She assured him, her voice taking on a harder, rougher note that did nothing to help calm his hormones.  He snorted at her words, remembering the last time he had seen the Doctor. Rose was in for a surprise if she thought she could fix that.

                “”Doc thinks I'm a freak, an abomination because I don’t stay dead. I can die well enough, but I wake up like nothing ever happened afterwards.” He whispered, his voice small because he was half afraid of her reaction. That she would agree with the man that they had both loved and shun him. It would be the nail in his coffin if she did though, he couldn’t handle her hating him too. He heard Rose growl as his voice died down and shrank into himself. This was it. She hated him and then he was going to have to go and he’d be alone here.

                “So that’s why you’re so depressed, so dead inside Jack. Well no worries Love, us freaks have to stick together Eh?” Rose asked, her voice too hard to be gentle, too angry to be kind. Jack pulled away and looked at her sharply, confused by her statement. She couldn’t be saying what he thought she was. If that was true then he was going to kill the Doctor himself for getting her stranded alone in this universe, and for not noticing that something was going on with her. She didn’t deserve this, not from the man that he knew loved her more than he did.

                “Rose?” he asked softly, looking her in the eyes, hoping that he was wrong. She smiled gently, her brown eyes tearing up at his look and his heart started pounding, blood rushing to his ears as he forgot all about his problems. He was right, he knew it, she had been affected by the trick she had pulled to save them on the Station.

                “I’ve been in this world 100 years now Jack, and I’ve not aged a day. Of course I haven’t tried seeing if I die yet, been too many people supporting me I suppose. And knowing the Doctor he probably wouldn’t be too thrilled about the change even if I had promised him forever. For someone who changes faces he doesn’t accept other’s changing well.” she explained softly, her voice cracking just enough to break his heart in two. Jack looked at her shocked. He didn’t know how to respond to that, but suddenly immortality didn’t sound like such a terrible thing. Not if he had his Rose by his side- the doctor could go rot in hell for all he cared at the moment. His shock turned into a manic grin as he realized something- he would have Rose by his side forever because she loved him.

                “This is fantastic!” He shouted, half manically. Rose grinned at his enthusiasm, looking fond.

                “It is isn’t it? And I’m sure this isn’t what he meant when he told me to have a fantastic life when he burned out a sun to tell me goodbye..” She replied, her cheeky grin finding its place back on her face as she relaxed back into his embrace.. He smiled back, before looking around where he’d woken up curiously. He was in an upscale room, that obviously belonged to a female. Rose sniggered as he looked back at her and raised an eyebrow in question. Her eyes were sparkling in an entirely mischievous way as she smirked at him.

                “Yes you’re in my room Jack. I didn’t exactly want you too far away from me while you were taking your beauty nap, so I brought you home with me so I could keep an eye on you. I hope you didn’t mind sharing a bed with me while you were out.” She teased, sticking her tongue out as she grinned. Jack looked at her incredulously.

                “I spent a week sleeping in a bed with you and didn’t know it?! I must be losing my touch! So do I get kicked out now that I’m awake? Because I could totally pull off going back to sleep if that’s what’s going to happen.” He declared, his voice all charm, and arousal. She sniggered at him as she got up from the bed.

                “I thought you’d react like that. I have to get dressed now, work and all. No rest for the Head of Torchwood. At least I'm not in the main one anymore, Torchwood 3 is just fine. Feel like getting back in the saddle? Lonny found an ID on you so I know you’ve been working with them, and it will give you something to do while we’re waiting. And if you play your cards right then I might not kick you out of my bed.” She teased. He grinned.

                “I’m not letting you outta my sight Rosie. Go ahead and Change, I don’t mind, not one bit. In fact I think it would go far in cheering me up.” He leered. She giggled and grabbed a suit from her closet before going into her bathroom. He pouted as the door closed, because she wasn’t playing along with his teasing, and he had so wanted to see her strip down. She exited the bathroom fifteen minutes later, dressed in a suit, with casual slacks.

                You’re a cruel woman Rosie, getting me all hot and bothered then just stopping.” Jack pouted, acting like the injured party as she looked over him. The light in his eyes was real though and Rose laughed, looking just a tad bit smug.

                “And you’re an incorrigible flirt. I had your clothes laundered, they’re in the Bathroom waiting for you to change.” She responded with a wink. He sighed dramatically, but got up from the bed. He was serious about not letting her out of his sights; she was never going to be able to get herself lost again. However he didn’t wait to get to the bathroom before stripping the bed clothes he found himself in off and he threw a playful look over his shoulder at Rose as he closed the door. Rose was in hysterics, or so he assumed from the laughter that filtered into the room as he changed. The smile on his face was a real one now..


	4. Seeing Blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is a short update luvs. My dear laptop Mischief passed away several months ago, trying to take my writing with her to the great electronic beyond. So while planning my wedding- one month away- I fond myself breaking into her to get my writing, and buying a new laptop- the ever delightful Eris. Eris has been dear enough to work with her predecessors memories and here you go! I'm working on updating all of my stories- thus a short update. Enjoy!

            Arriving at the Hub in this world was interesting to say the least. Rose transported them directly into the control room and a variety of people looked up, not alarmed by the seeming breach in security but curious as to who was coming in. A man that looked oddly like Tosh and Owen looked him up and down appraisingly as he noticed him though. The look of appreciation in his eyes was odd coming from anyone with Owen’s features to tell the truth. He was a little creeped out by the look to tell the truth, because he could no longer not imagine the snarky scientist not looking at him like he looked at every female who crossed his path.

  
           “So, you’re the famous Captain Jack Harkness, ex con man, and one of the holder’s of our lovely Captain Harkness’ heart. I see why Grandad or Dad never stood a chance with her.” He drawled, his voice slightly taunting as he looked over to Rose with a playful glint in his eyes. Jack raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if there was some unresolved tension there. Although hearing that Rose had spoke of him during her time trapped here was doing wonders for him. It felt good to know that he had been missed by at least one of the people that he loved.  
           “I’m Ianto Harper, grandson of Owen Harper and Toshinko Sato from me dad’s side and Ianto Jones and the lovely Ms. Harkness here on me mum’s- in case you were wondering. Grandad Jones and her got in a bit of an accident which resulted in mum.” He explained, looking back at Jack when Rose didn’t respond to his previous statement. Jack looked at Rose in surprise and she shrugged helplessly, a fond smile playing over her full lips.

  
           “Alien tech and blood equals unexpected, but not unwanted results Jack. Lily was our light and joy, and she helped me through a lot of things, watching her pass away was hard. Yan was a great man, and he understood that he wasn’t the only one in my heart. He’s actually the one that got the ball rolling on the machine that we are working on. He wanted to give me a chance to find my way home.” She replied, her voice going soft as she spoke of her daughter and the man that had fathered her, a haunted look passing through her brown eyes. Jack grinned a little uncomfortably as he realized that she had suffered being immortal alone, like he had. She had scars that she wasn’t showing to the world, scars that he needed to be on the lookout for. Especially if they got home and the Doctor reacted to her in the same way as he had to him. He’d kill the prick before letting him hurt Rose though.

  
           “That he is, I’m just thinking of his the look on his face when he hears his alternate had a kid with you and he has a grandson.” He replied happily, his eyes lit up with excitement as he pushed the dark thoughts out of his head. Right now Rose didn’t need him pitying her, and she didn’t need sadness on her behalf, she needed his acceptance. Ianto grinned at him, obviously approving of how he was handling this. The kid really cared for his grandmother, and it was a good thing that Rosie had him. He didn’t want to imagine what it would have been like if she hadn’t had anyone supporting her over the years that she had been trapped here. She’d be just like him.

  
           “He’ll get to meet me of course. We were just finishing up the last adjustments on our way back to Grandmum’s home. It still has a coupla weeks to go by our estimation, but I’m coming along when you go of course. After all I promised mum, dad and the grandparent’s I’d keep an eye on her, and I’m not about to make myself a liar just because we finally figured out how to get her home.” He replied slyly. Rose smiled at him softly, love visible in her eyes. Jack had to stop himself from being shocked at seeing how old her eyes looked.

  
           “Your a lot like Yan was Ian. I look at you and I see him, even if you look more like Owen.” She murmured, her voice thick with emotion. Jack grinned at the two, trying not to add to the note of sadness that was hanging thick in the air. Rose had lived her exile getting close to the people around her. People that she knew were going to age and die before her eyes. And he had closed himself off to those very people. Except maybe his current team- the very team that he hadn’t thought twice since Dawn had sent him to Rose. Guilt battered down on him, and suddenly he wanted to go back to their dimension, the Doctor be damned. If he didn’t want them, then they didn’t need him. They had each other and that would be more than enough in the end.

  
           “If you miss him we can see him when we get back. I think Ianto would love to meet you” He suggested softly before he bounced in place, looking around the hub curiously. It seemed that the other people in the room had gone back to their jobs when Harper had started talking to them. They were obviously well trained.

  
           “Alright so what can I do to help out here?” he asked. Ianto looked at him again and leered. Owen’s leer.

  
           “You’re just going to stand there and look pretty. Grandmum and I’ve almost finished it like I said earlier and we could always use the eye candy.“ He suggested sassily- showing the facet of his personality that must have come from Rose. Jack raised an eyebrow at his response and Rose smacked her grandson playfully.

  
           “Be nice Ian. Jack can help us finish it. He might even help us get it done faster after all.” She scolded, her voice taking on a lecturing tone that proved she had raised a child, had been a mother and he had missed that. Ianto shrugged, his face totally unrepentant as he grinned- his eyes holding Rose’s teasing spark. It was odd seeing the child of Rose’s child, and he looked older than his grandmother to tell the truth. It was a stark reminder to Jack that they would be watching him die too one day. He could see that knowledge in Rose’s eyes too and he decided that he needed to lighten the room’s mood. And if that required him to flirt with the Owen look alike than he would just have to suffer. And hope that the two of them never told the Owen back home of it.

  
             “I’m sure he can Grandmum, but I rather think I like the idea of him standing round like motivation for us. As we work away. I think it might be fun in fact.” The other man teased back, not missing a beat. Jack grinned at the two, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to do next. One day Rose might just thank him.

  
              “I could do both quite well, but if you’re sure that you really want to go back I think I’m going to help out if you don’t mind. You can oogle me as we work- I’ll even take off my shirt if it helps.” He teased back, winking at Harper. The Owen look alike’s eyes widened at his offer and his face went red, making Rose start laughing. Jack smirked as Harper held his hands up in surrender, ducking his head as he backed away from Jack.

  
　　　　“Erm. I’m not gay or bisexual. Grandmum said you were a huge flirt and I just wanted to see if it was true.” Harper muttered, ducking his head and looking away. Rose was cackling now as Jack smirked a little wider. Judging by the young man’s cocky attitude he had expected him to be at least bisexual, but then again maybe Owen’s genes ran stronger than just his looks. Rose calmed herself as Harper got redder, and walked over to her grandson, her eyes sparkling as she patted his arm consolingly. He shied away from her and she smirked.

  
　　　　“This is what happens when you flirt with Jack Ian. He flirts back- and I told you you wouldn’t like it if that happened.” Rose teased playfully, before looking at Jack and winking. “I think for now you should limit your flirting to me, or one of the other’s on my team. My grandson has traumatized himself enough for a little bit.” She said with a wink. Jack laughed, before he shrugged and spread out his arms in surrender.

  
　　　　“Enough said. He takes after Owen in that aspect, if your version was anything like mine is.” He replied merrily. She smiled fondly, and her eyes not focused on him at all. He knew she was remembering a man who had lived and died- the dying part made Jack shudder as he thought of what he would do if his Owen died. For all of the other man’s snark and cynicism Jack would miss him when he passed. And he didn’t think he could replace him.

  
　　　　“He was a good man. Snarky as hell, annoying at times. Specially when he was trying to get into my bed. After Lily was born Ianto was more than a little possessive. Sometimes I think he flirted with me to rile Yan up. But then I remember what he went through when Ianto got fed up and started retaliating. After a couple cases of poisoning you would have thought Owen would have gotten the hint to leave me alone. But no, the snarky ass kept on flirting to his deathbed.” She replied, her voice fond, and sad. Jack had to laugh- it sounded just like his Owen. He had a feeling that the Doctor would go out the same way- flirting with a beautiful woman.

  
　　　　“That is just so like Owen it isn’t funny. Flirting is hardwired into him I swear.” He replied, shaking his head. Rose looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before shaking her head and smirking as she moved towards the machine that Harper had indicated that they had been working on. He tilted his head, confused by her reaction.

  
　　　　“I just think that it’s funny you of all people would make that comment considering.” She threw over her shoulder. He grimaced and groaned. She was right. He was the master of flirting and innuendo. And she knew it . Her giggled in response to his reaction made it worth it though, so he just shook his head and followed her over to the machine that would get them home when they finished it. Harper followed, muttering curses under his breath. Somehow the atmosphere was lighter though, so Jack was okay with being the butt of the last joke.


End file.
